


Love Lives In Rivalry (A Dan and Phil Fanfiction) AU

by Meg_Phan_TrashXx



Category: Phandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_Phan_TrashXx/pseuds/Meg_Phan_TrashXx
Summary: Daniel Howell is a member of a gang  in the city of London. Philip Lester is a secret agent working undercover as a normal citizen of London. Dan hates his life. Phil hates being alone. Maybe they weren't meant to be rivals.Update Times:~Monday 6pm (UK Time)~Wednesday 6pm (UK Time)~Friday 6pm (UK Time)~Sunday 1pm (UK Time)I DID NOT DRAW THIS FANART. I WOULD GIVE CREDIT TO THE ARTIST BUT I DON'T KNOW WHO DID IT SORRY.





	Love Lives In Rivalry (A Dan and Phil Fanfiction) AU

~Enjoy~

As the rain poured down from the grey, clouded sky, Daniel Howell ran down an alley in the dark streets of London. His black shoes hit the cobbled path with a force that sent water splashing from the crevices. Some water splashed up to his black, ripped jeans. He was trying to get home safely. His hands clutched the sleeves of his black coat, his chestnut, curly hair glistening with sweat and rain. His chocolate brown eyes welled with tears as he ran. Ran away from home. He just wished he could run away from all of his problems. He heard his name being shouted down the street, but he didn't hesitate. He quickly turned a corner, only to see two of the men in white masks stood there. They lunged for him, as soon as Dan stopped. Dan tried to turn and run, but slipped on the cobblestone path. He fell to the concrete ground, his arm being crushed and slamming his head onto the floor. The last thing he saw was the two men stepping forward, their large hands reaching out for him.

~Flashback~  
Dan was sat with his mother at the dinner table, waiting for his dad to come home. Dan's family was ordinary, like most others, apart from the fact that his dad was an ex-gang member. His dad was part of a gang in his early adulthood to his mid 30's. He was highly respected and powerful in the gang, but decided to leave as he was due to have a son; Dan. Let's just say his fellow gang members were not happy with this, as a gang war was about to break out with their rival gang. But Dan's father wanted to be there for his family, so he left, ignoring their pleas and threats. Little did he know that 14 years later, they would come knocking at his door, demanding he re-join, or they would kill his wife and Dan. After begging and pleading, Dan's parents distracted them long enough for Dan to sprint out of the door. When he was at the bottom of his street, Dan heard two loud gun shots, that rang through his head. Tears spilled down his face as he ran as fast as he could. He didn't just lose his parents. He think he lost his future baby brother.  
~Flashback Over~

Dan squinted his eyes as he was greeted with a bright light shining in his face. His arms and legs were tied down. He was sat in an old, wooden chair, with someone shining a torch in his eyes. He tried to turn his head away, but the person's other hand, grabbing his chin and forcing the young boy to look at them. As Dan's vision adjusted to the bright light, he saw who the man was. It was one of the guys who had turned up at his house. Anger started to seep through his veins and hot tears seeped down from his glazed pupils to his burning cheeks. His knuckles turned white as he clenched his hands trapped within layers of rope. His head spun round as he heard a sharp laugh from behind him. A man with long, dirty blonde hair down past his shoulders. He had a black leather jacket wrapped around his upper half, light grey jeans with splashes of dried mud and dirt. His piercing green eyes darted towards Dan as he emerged from the shadows of the other side of the room. He paced slowly around to Dan, his heavy boots slammed to the floor. Dan looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Out of nowhere, the man darted forward and gripped Dan's chin and jerked it to face him so hard that something cracked. Dan's eyebrows furrowed in pain and confusion. "You look just like your father did," the man said with a smirk. Dan's eyes shot open wider. "D-did?" he stammered. The guy let go of Dan's face, and turned away, his back to the young boy. "What the fuck do you want with me?" he screamed.

~ So this was my first ever Dan and Phil fanfiction. Please tell me what you think down in the comments, it would be appreciated. Okay, bye-bye and stay the internet-dwelling people you probably are! ~ Meg Xx


End file.
